La génération des miracles à la crèche
by Angelino
Summary: Et si la génération des miracles se connaissait déjà à la crèche. Petit fiction mignonne et drôle. Ces petits bout de chou vont vous faire craquer ! Venez lire et donnez moi vos impressions ! J'ai mis en ligne un autre chapitre, toujours sur la génération à la crèche, venez lire ! REVIEW aussi !
1. Une journée à la crèche

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

C'est une petite histoire qui arriver toute seule dans ma petite tête ! Review SVP !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toute la génération des miracles, à la … crèche. Imaginez ces six petits bouts rassemblés, il se passerait quoi ?

Taiga Kagami travaillé dans une crèche depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il connaissait les enfants qui y venait et surtout six d'entre eux. Six enfants avec des cheveux multicolores, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Ryota, chut ! dit l'enfant à la tête rouge

Maiiiiiiiis, méchant Aho ! répondit Ryota, secouant ses cheveux blonds

Le dit « Aho », dont le nom est Aomine Daiki, tira la langue à Ryota Kise. Le petit garçon avait piqué le camion de pompier.

Akashicchi ! M'a piqué mon camion !

Vous faites trop de bruit ! intervient un petit garçon à la tête verte et en relevant ses petite lunettes, qui répondait au nom de Midorima Shintaro.

Il prit son livre avec des jolies images d'ours en peluche, qui était son objet fétiche du jour.

Joli livre ! dit le garçon avec les cheveux violet, plus grand que les autres, avec les mains grasse comme il mangeait des gâteaux. Ce petit garçon se prénommait Murasakibara Atsushi

Pas touche ! répliqua Shintaro, en enlevant son livre des petites mains du glouton

Méchant Shin-chin, pas gâteaux pour toi !

Et moi ?

Les cinq petits sursautèrent devant cette voix fluette et timide. Une petite tête turquoise était dans le cercle, les yeux innocents.

Tetsu, tu m'as fait peur, dis Daiki au petit Kuroko Tetsuya

Tu étais où ? demanda Akashi Seijuro, les cheveux rouge et les yeux brillants

Toujours là, Akashi-kun, répondit le petit turquoise.

Taiga regarda les six petits avec attention et il se dit que certains étaient polis pour leurs âges.

Tu me prête ton camion, Testucchi, demande Ryota

Non, à moi, Kise-kun

Pourquoiiiiiiii ?

Je joue avec Aomine-kun !

Je veux jouer avec vous ! cria le petit blond

Moi aussi, dis le vert et le rouge en même temps

Je veux jouer ! répondit le violet en mangeant son gâteau

On joue au ballon ? demande de bleu foncé

Il marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'au coffre à jouer, attrapant le ballon avec des fantômes dessus. Puis reviens vers ses cinq amis, il mis aussi 2 bassines de chaque côtés pour faire les paniers.

Voilà, faut mettre le ballon dans bassine ! J'ai vu un garçon faire ça !

Faut marcher ? demande le violet

Oui, répondit le basané

Les six essayèrent de ce lever, vacillant un peu mais il arrivait à marcher. Il se mit en deux groupes de trois, Tetsuya, Daiki et Seijuro contre Shintaro, Atsushi et Ryota. Kagami les garda avec amusement mais continua à jouer avec les autres enfants.

Partie ! cria Akashi avec le ballon à la main

Il courut avec le faisant rebondir mais Atsushi sauta dessus pour l'attraper. Il se retrouva à plat ventre par terre avec le ballon sous le bras, il le fit rouler jusqu'à Shintaro qui le prit et le lança dans la bassine.

1 point ! sauta joyeusement Ryota

Daiki prit le ballon puis avança vers sa propre bassine, le faisant rebondir puis le lança à Tetsuya qui le passa à Seijuro. Celui-ci le posa dans la bassine.

1 à 1 ! taquina Daiki

A nous ! répondit le blond

Le petit garçon prit le ballon et reproduit les mêmes gestes que Daiki, à l'identique. Mais il fut arrêté par Seijuro, qui le fit tomber sur les fesses et lui pique le ballon.

Akashicchi ! Tu n'as pas droit !

Si, je fais ce que veut ! dit le rouge en faisant rebondir le ballon

Il le lance à Tetsuya qui allait le mettre dans la bassine mais il vise à côté avant de tomber sur les fesses.

Oups… dis le petit turquoise

Atsushi profita pour prendre le ballon pour le faire rebondir et le mit dans sa bassine.

2 à 1 ! sautilla de nouveau le blond

C'est ta faute, Tetsu ! s'énerva le basané

Même pas vrai… dit le turquoise aux bords des larmes

Si !

Méchant Aomine ! pleura Tetsuya, je veux plus jouer…

Le petit garçon partie dans un coin bouder et pleurer dans un coin.

Pas gentil, Aho ! dit le violet

Ne fais pas pleurer, Tetsuya ! dit le vert

Mais… Perdu à cause de lui… dit le bleu foncé, pénaux

C'est juste un jeu, dis le rouge

Va voir Tetsuya, rajouta le violet en entamant un paquet de gâteau aux chocolats

Le bleu râla mais alla vers son ami avec le ballon à la main. Il s'assit devant lui en souriant.

Tu joues bien, Tetsu !

Méchant…

Désolé, j'aurais pas dû…

Le turquoise le regarde puis lui fit un gros câlin. Puis il partit vers leurs amis, main dans la main. Ils s'installèrent sur le tapis moelleux, couvertures personnelles dans leurs mains, de la couleur de leurs cheveux puis ils s'installèrent pour dormir ensemble main dans la main comme des amis.

Voilà ma petite fiction sur la génération des miracles à la crèche, review !


	2. Je veux aller à la crèche !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Après plusieurs commentaires me demandant la suite, j'ai eu plusieurs idées alors voilà le retour des bouts de chou de la génération des miracles, qui vont, j'espère, vous faires craquer

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires !

Xxxxxxxxx

En temps normal, le mardi, les 6 petits amis aux cheveux multicolores se retrouvaient à la crèche pour la journée. Mais Kagami fut étonné de recevoir 6 coups de téléphone des mamans en disant qu'ils ne venaient pas aujourd'hui comme elles ne travaillent pas.

 **Chez Akashi Seijuro :**

Le petit garçon aux cheveux rouge, manteau à la main, était assis dans l'entrée. Comme tous les matins, il attendait sa mère pour l'emmener à la crèche, retrouver tous ses amis. Mais Seijuro sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre, sa mère passa la tête de l'encadrement de la cuisine en souriant.

\- On ne va pas à la crèche aujourd'hui, mon chéri

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le petit garçon

\- Maman ne travaille pas !

\- Je veux aller à crèche ! ordonna l'enfant tenant son manteau dans les bras

\- Mais voyons, Seijuro, tu ne veux pas rester avec maman ?

\- Non! Crèche!

Le petit garçon se mit à hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tapant des pieds en même temps. La mère du petit garçon le regarda, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Elle partit chercher le téléphone de la maison appelant ses copines et le crèche. Finalement, elle allait passer l'après-midi avec ses amies pour une sortie entre filles. Puis reviens vers le petit garçon.

\- D'accord, on y va mais arrête d'hurler !

Akashi se tut en la regardant, puis lui tendit sa veste pour que sa mère lui enfile. Ce qu'elle fit, en soupirant. Le jeune enfant pensa vraiment qu'il était Absolu.

 **Chez Midorima Shintaro :**

« Cancer, les choses ne vont pas se passer comme vous voulez, mais persévérer ! Votre objet fétiche du jour est une serviette bleue ciel »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux verts partit, à quatre pattes, vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le tiroir. La mère de Shintaro le surveille du coin de l'œil, elle le vit chercher une serviette bleue ciel. Puis partir vers son petit sac à dos qu'il prenait toujours pour aller à la crèche. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne le vit pas.

\- Maman ! Où mon sac ? demanda le petit garçon en remontant ses petites lunettes

\- Je ne l'ai pas préparé, tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui

\- Non, je dois aller à la crèche !

\- Non, tu n'iras pas !

Puis la jeune femme partit vers la buanderie pour étendre son linge. Le petit garçon réfléchi à un moyen de faire craquer sa mère. Il partit dans sa chambre, trouvant son petit sac vide. Il prit son doudou, sa petite couverture puis alla vers la cuisine. Il se mit debout, tendant ses petites mains vers le frigo, pour prendre son goûter. Il mit tous dans son sac, accroche sa serviette bleue à la bretelle de sa salopette verte, puis mit sa veste. La mère de Shintaro retrouva son fils dans l'entrée, sac sur le dos, essayant de mettre ses petites chaussures.

\- Shin, qu'es que tu fais ?

\- Je vais à crèche !

\- Tout seul ? demanda sa mère

\- Oui, parce que maman ne veut pas alors vais tout seul ! répondit Midorima en continuant à mettre ses chaussures

\- Pourquoi tu veux y aller ?

\- Je veux voir mes amis !

\- D'accord, je t'emmène alors !

Le petit Shintaro sourit à sa maman, tendant ses bras vers elle. Elle allait passer sa journée toute seule, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.

 **Chez Kise Ryota :**

Le petit blondinet courait dans tous les sens en riant, jouant avec le chiot de la famille.

\- Ryota, aujourd'hui tu vas faire une séance de photo avec maman !

\- Waouh ! Photo !

Il courut, sauta partout mais quand il comprit quelque chose, il s'arrêta et regarde sa maman.

\- Mais, vais pas voir Tetsucchi et les autres ?

\- Non, ils vont jouer sans toi, aujourd'hui

\- Non!

\- Tu ne veux pas faire des photos ? Avec maman ?

\- Non, veux voir mes amis !

Puis Kise se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ce qui provoqua une crise de panique de sa maman. Elle essaya de remonter le moral à son enfant, unique enfant qu'elle avait eu. Les parents de Ryota chouchoutèrent leur enfant, lui donnant tous ce qu'il voulait.

\- Arrête de pleurer, mon chéri, tu veux quoi ? Un chocolat ? Un nouveau vêtement ?

\- Je veux crèche !

\- Mais…

\- MAMAN !

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Le petit garçon sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de sourire à sa maman, lui sautant dans les bras. Il la remercie en riant, faisant sourire sa mère, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils.

 **Chez Murasakibara Atsushi :**

Le petit glouton était assis sur les escaliers, mangeant les biscuits, regardant ses grandes sœurs se préparer pour aller à l'école. Il savait qu'il allait aussi partir pour la crèche, retrouvant ses amis et surtout Kuroko qui lui donnait toujours des biscuits enveloppés de chocolats. Il regarda ses petites chaussures, qu'il avait mis tout seul comme un grand.

\- Atsushi ! Tu sors aussi ?

\- Ben je vais crèche !

\- Maman ne t'a pas dit ?

\- Quoi ? répondit le petit garçon

\- Elle ne travaille pas, donc tu restes avec elle toute la journée ! dis la plus grande

\- En plus, il n'y a plus de gâteau dans le placard ! compléta la suivante

\- Quoi ? Non je veux aller à crèche ! dis le petit garçon en regardant ses sœurs

\- Ah bon ? Parce qu'il n'y a plus de gâteau, petit glouton ? ria l'ainée

\- Non, veux voir Tetsu-ch, Shin-chin, Dai-chin, Ryo-chin et Seiju-chin !

\- Oulla, tu ne penses pas à ton estomac ? Maman ! Je crois Atsushi est malade !

\- Pourquoi ? répondit la mère de la maison

\- Il ne pense pas à son estomac, cria en retour la jeune fille

\- QUOI ?

La maman poule arriva près de son petit garçon en furie, son tablier de cuisine attaché. Elle regarda son petit dernier sous tous les angles.

\- Qu'es qui ne va pas, Atsushi ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non, je veux voir tout monde !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tetsu-chin apporte toujours gâteau pour moi, et veux jouer avec les autres ! Je veux aller crèche, maman !

\- Tu aimes beaucoup ce Tetsu-chin, Atsushi

\- Ouiiiii, c'est plus gentil ! Mais Seiju-chin, Shin-chin, Dai-chin et Ryo-chin aussi, maman !

\- Tu veux aller jouer avec eux ?

\- Oui, s'il plaît, maman !

\- D'accord, mon petit gourmand

Le petit Atsushi sourit en finissant son paquet de gâteau.

 **Chez Aomine Daiki:**

Le petit basané était dans son lit, dormant paisiblement, mais il ouvrit les yeux rapidement sentant que quelque chose n'allais pas. D'habitude, sa mère le réveillé à coup de soleil dans les yeux, mais là… Il était dans le noir, entendant la télévision en bas. Il saute hors de son lit, puis sortie rapidement.

\- Maman ! Maman ! On va être retard à crèche !

La mère d'Aomine sursauta violement avant de regarder son fils.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, Daiki ! répondit sa mère en fronçant des sourcilles, non tu ne vas pas à la crèche aujourd'hui !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est comme ça, maintenant chut, je regarde mon film !

Le basané fronça des sourcilles, puis couru dans sa chambre. Il fouilla dans son placard pour trouver son petit tambour avec sa baguette. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il tapa fort sur son instrument en chantant des « la, la, la »

\- DAIKI ! QU'ES QUE TU FAIS ?

Daiki continua son boucan jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui retire le tambour des mains, virant son fils dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon partit, avec un autre plan dans la tête. Il chercha son ballon, puis partit dans la cuisine pour jouer avec faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il renversa le vase, ouvrit les tiroirs pour sortir tous ce qu'il trouva.

\- Mais qu'es que tu fais ? cria la maman de Daiki

\- Je veux aller à crèche !

\- Ok, je t'emmène ! File de là !

Le petit garçon couru vers sa chambre en riant, content d'avoir fait craquer sa mère.

 **Chez Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Le petit garçon était silencieusement assis dans un coin, il avait entendu sa maman appela Kagami pour lui prévenir qu'il n'irait pas à la crèche. Et comme ça ne lui plaisait pas trop, le petit garçon turquoise avait décidé de rester dans un coin de la maison, boudant et ne disant pas un mot. Cela commençait à inquiéter sa mère, qui l'avait vu pendant sa conversation téléphonique.

\- Mon chéri ? Tu veux jouer ?

\- ...

Pas de réponse, Testuya ne montra aucune expression. Sa mère soupira en fermant les yeux pour passer sa main devant ses yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne vit plus son fils.

\- Testuya, où es-tu ?

Toujours rien, elle regarda dans toute la maison puis le retrouva dans sa chambre, assis à côté de son lit.

\- Pourquoi tu boudes, mon chéri ?

\- ...

\- C'est parce que tu ne vas pas à la crèche ?

\- ...

\- Mon chéri, tu ne veux pas passer la journée avec maman ?

Le turquoise regarda sa mère, ses yeux pleins de larmes puis baisse la tête. Il voulait aller à la crèche pour retrouver ses amis, manger avec Murasakibara, faire les pompiers avec Aomine, écouter les pleurnicharde de Kise, les ordres de Akashi et partager chaque jour les objets fétiche de Midorima. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était jouer avec eux aux ballons avec les bassines.

\- Tu veux aller à la crèche ?

Le petit hocha la tête doucement

\- Tu les aimes beaucoup, hein Tetsuya ?

\- Oui…

\- Papa dit qu'il fallait garder ses amis, ils sont précieux alors je vais t'emmener à la crèche mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Tu devras m'aider à préparer le retour de Papa, ce soir

\- Oui !

Le petit garçon se leva pour aller dans les bras de sa maman.

 **A la crèche :**

Kagami fut surpris de voir arriver les six mamans avec leurs petits garçons respectifs.

\- Mesdames, salua poliment Taiga, je vois que vous avez changé d'avis

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, mon fils m'a retourner la maison pour venir, dit la maman de Daiki

\- Vous aussi ? intervient la mère de Seijuro

\- Moi, il a failli partir tout seul, répondit la maman de Shintaro

\- Ryota m'a fait une crise

\- Et, pour moi, Atsushi refusait de manger

Kagami sourit devant les têtes des mamans avant de regarder les six petits bouts se rejoindre. Testuya donna une partie de son goûter à Atsushi, Ryota râla après Daiki pour avoir son camion de pompier et les deux têtes rouge et verte discutèrent de truc de petits.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien m'occupez d'eux, dit Kagami en souriant

Il se retourne vers les six enfants

\- On joue au ballon ?

\- OUI ! répondirent les six en même temps

 **Voila un autre petit chapitre sur les petits bouts de la génération, review svp ! ET si vous voulez une suite, dites le moi !**


	3. Une sortie pour la crèche

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, malheureusement

Merci à chizumi-san, Mimi et Neko et Laura-067 pour m'avoir incité à écrire une suite. Alors voilà une petite suite sur la Génération des Miracles à la crèche. N'oublier pas de me donner vos avis **xD**

Xxxxxxxxx

Kagami avait organisé une sortie au parc pour la petite crèche, en tout il y avait une quinzaine d'enfants pour 3 professionnels dont Kagami. Les enfants étaient rassemblés devant la crèche, les 6 têtes multicolores aussi.

\- Mettez-vous par deux, réclama Kagami

Les enfants commença à ce trouver un partenaire de marche, mais…

\- Non, moi ! cria la une tête blonde

\- Moi ! hurla une autre bleue foncé

Taiga se rapprocha du bruit et se mis à hauteur de Daiki et Ryota, qui se disputaient.

\- Qu'es qui ce passe ?

\- Donner la main à Tetsucchi ! pleurnicha Kise

\- Non, c'est moi ! répondit Aomine

\- Je peux mettre avec Akashi-kun ? entendirent-ils une voix timide

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Seijuro prendre la main de Tetsuya. Taiga sourit puis dis à Aomine et Kise de se mettre ensemble. Ce qu'ils firent en râlant. Le moniteur de crèche vit qu'Atsushi et Shintaro, main dans la main, silencieux.

\- C'est parti !

Les enfants marchèrent, encadrés par les moniteurs de crèche en chantant. C'était le jour idéal pour sortir, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, il faisait beau. Ces petits bambins avec leurs petits sacs à dos sur le dos souriant, c'est un plaisir pour tout le monde.

\- Nous sommes arrivés !

Devant eux, un grand parc, toboggans, balançoires, araignées, tapes fesses (nda : Moi j'appelle ça comme ça mais je ne sais pas s'il y a un nom exacte), plein de jeux pour les enfants. Kagami et Himuro, un autre moniteur de crèche, installèrent un grand drap pour déposer les affaires des enfants. Les six petites têtes multicolores partirent vers la grande araignée.

\- C'est haut… dit Ryota avec appréhension

\- Fait comment pour aller en haut ? demanda Atsushi, mangeant des biscuits cuillères qu'il avait volées à sa grande sœur.

\- Faut attacher aux cordes et grimper, lui expliqua Shintaro en serrant les côtés de son maillot rouge, objet porte bonheur aujourd'hui

\- J'y vais ! cria le basané

Il attrapa la première corde à sa hauteur pour s'y hisser, puis la suivante et il finit par attendre le somment dans un grand sourire.

\- Tu es fort, Aomine-vous!

Le dit « Aomine-kun » vit une petite tête turquoise au pied du jeu, le regardant en souriant.

\- Merci Tetsu !

\- J'y vais aussi, intervient Seijuro

Le petit garçon à la tête rouge grimpa aussi vite de Daiki, atteignant le sommet aussi. Les autres suivirent sauf Atsushi et Tetsuya, tous heureux d'être les petits rois du monde.

\- Atsushi ! Tetsuya ! Vous venez !

\- J'arrive… dit le violet en rangeant son paquet de biscuit dans la poche

Le petit attrapa la corde et y grimpa puis la suivante mais vers le milieu, il ne bougeait plus.

\- Atsushicchi ? le regarda la tête blonde.

\- Peut plus bouger….

\- Redescend ! cria Tetsuya du sol, prenant peur pour son ami

\- Peut pas, j'ai peur !

\- Tetsuya ! Va chercher Himuro ou Kagami !

Le petit turquoise couru vers la couverture, où les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent en veillant sur les enfants.

K- AGAMI-kun! Himuro-kun!

\- Qu'es qui ce passe ?

\- Murasakibara-kun coincé !

\- Quoi ? demanda Himuro

Un petit doigt se tendit pour montrer le jeu et un petit garçon qui ne bougeait plus. Le gardien se leva rapidement, courant vers Atsushi. Tetsuya avait du mal à suivre les grandes jambes de son ainé mais il arriva quand même jusqu'au jeu. Les autres enfants étaient déjà descendu mais pas Atsushi.

\- ATSUSHI! crée Himuro

\- Himuro-chin, veux descendre !

Le jeune homme grimpa jusqu'au petit garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis redescendit doucement avec le petit violet dans ses bras. Arrivé en bas, le jeune homme lui donne une sucette en souriant, il y avait plus de peur que de mal.

\- Ne remontez plus les enfants, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! disent en cœur les six petits bambins.

Au repas, ils se rassemblèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis les enfants continuèrent de jouer. Akashi et ses amis avaient accaparés le toboggan pour eux tous seuls. Ils glissèrent l'un après l'autre en riant.

\- Idée de jeu ! dit Kise

\- Lequel ? demanda Shintaro

\- Le loup !

\- Oui ! cria les cinq autres

C'était leur jeu préféré, mais qui aller être le loup aujourd'hui. Après plusieurs minutes de vote par les six, ce fut Ryota qui fut désigné le loup. La partie commença, ils coururent dans tous les sens. Ryota attrapa Daiki, qui se concentra sur Seijuro. Celui-ci courait vite pour son âge mais il finit par le rattraper et se fut au tour de Seijuro d'être le loup. Il se concentra sur Tetsuya, qui se cachait. Quand il le vit, les deux garçons se couraient après. Mais le petit turquoise se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba lourdement au sol. Seijuro s'arrêta quand il le vit tomber, pour éviter de tomber aussi. Mais repris sa course en entendant pleurer comme une madeleine.

\- Tetsuya !

Il vit le petit turquoise en larme, avec les genoux en sang. Shintaro et Ryota étaient parties chercher Kagami, pendant que Atsushi et Daiki restèrent avec le blesser. Ils essayèrent de le consoler mais le petit garçon était inconsolable. Il avait bobo les genoux, c'est tout. Taiga arriva en courant, la trousse de secours à la main. Il se mis à croupis devant le petit garçon, désinfectant ses blessures puis lui mis deux jolis pansements avec des ballons de basket. Kuroko continua à pleurer, le moniteur le pris dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Allez jouer, je m'occupe de Tetsuya, sourit Taiga

Ils le regardèrent partir avec Tetsuya dans les bras de Kagami, il s'assit sur la couverture, le petit dans ses bras.

\- Il est tombé, demanda Himuro

\- Oui, il pleurait comme une madeleine.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ce gosse, sourit son ami

\- Oui comme tous les autres, répondit Kagami

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais ce gosse était son coup de cœur, il adorait sa bouille d'ange. Le petit garçon fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son protecteur, souriant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voila mon troisième chapitre, donnez-moi vos impressions **:D**

Je voudrais aussi vous demandez votre avis ! Je voudrais faire une fiction sur la génération des miracles à l'école primaire ou maternelle en plus de la crèche évidement, que pensez-vous de cela ? Vous préférez la maternelle ou la primaire ? A vous de choisir **;D**


	4. A demain à la crèche !

Coucou me revoilà, désolé pour le retard mais avec mes révision pour mon oral de concours je n'ai pas eu le temps de me plancher dessus. Bref, j'ai eu de mal à trouver ce que j'allais faire mais j'ai trouvé (contente de moi **xD** ). Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires et surtout Merci de me suivre depuis le début.

Pour parler du sondage, c'est l'école primaire qui l'emporte, POUR L'INSTANT ! Je vais encore attendre un peu pour voir s'il y a d'autre avis

Xxxxxxxxx

C'était une journée comme les autres à la crèche, les enfants riaient, jouaient sous les yeux vigilants de Taiga Kagami et Tatsuya Himuro. L'après-midi étaient presque fini, les mamans défilaient pour récupérer leurs enfants, remerciant les moniteurs de crèche pour leurs travails. Il ne restait plus que les 6 petites têtes multicolores, ils jouaient ensemble au ballon-bassine.

\- Allez, Daikicchi !

La voix du blond encourageait Aomine à courir pour mettre le ballon dans la bassine. Le petit le mit dans la bassine mais chuta lourdement au sol. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Daiki un mal? dit Akashi

\- Tu as bien ? surenchérit Atsushi

\- Non, non, c'est bon, sourit le basané en ce relevant

\- Fort, Aomine-kun! le regard Tetsuya

Ils sourirent devant la petite tête turquoise, puis continuèrent leur partie de ballon-bassine.

\- Atsushi ! Je suis là !

La tête violette se retourne puis courut dans les bras de sa maman, en riant.

\- Bonjour ! disent en cœur les cinq enfants

\- Bonjour, tous les cinq ! Vous avez été sages ?

\- Comme des images ! répondit Taiga à la place des enfants

Le jeune homme vit deux yeux turquoise le regarder, levant les bras vers lui.

\- Porter, Taiga-kun !

Le moniteur sourit en prenant l'enfant dans les bras, regardant ensuite la mère d'Atsushi.

\- Il a bien mangé, comme d'habitude, je me demande d'où il sort tous ses biscuits ?

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, je vais finir par croire que mon fils est un magicien de la nourriture, ria la mère du petit

\- Il a fait la sieste avec les cinq autres, pendant une bonne heure mais il a l'air fatigué, continua Taiga en ébouriffant les cheveux violet.

\- Murasakibara-kun fatigué ? demanda Tetsuya

\- Ben oui, Tetsuya, Kagami vient de dire, lui répondit le vert en remontant ses lunettes

Le turquoise le regarde impassible puis tourna la tête en haussant ses petites épaules. Midorima lui tira la langue, mais il n'avait pas vu Atsushi qui le regardait.

\- Shin-chin a tiré langue à Tetsu-chin, rapporta celui-ci

Les deux adultes se sourirent, regardant le turquoise se retourner dans les bras de Kagami.

\- Midorima-kun méchant, et maman dit que pas beau de tirer la langue, dit le petit calmement

Shintaro finit par bouder en croisant les bras. Taiga continua à discuter avec la maman, entourait de quatre petit babin, enfin cinq en comptant celui qu'il a dans ses bras. Puis elle partit avec son fils en souriant.

\- A demain, cria Atsushi

\- A demain, lui répondit les cinq enfants et Taiga

Mais ils eurent à peine finit leurs phrase que la maman de Shintaro et Ryouta arrivèrent en même temps.

\- MAMAN ! coururent les petits bambins vers elles

\- Bonjour! sourirent Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine et Akashi

\- Bonjour tout le monde, ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, comme d'habitude, dit le moniteur

\- Maman ? Photo ? demanda Ryouta

\- Oui mon chéri, on y va, dit doucement sa mère

\- Au revoir, sourirent Kise et sa maman

Puis ils partirent, suivit de près par Shintaro dans les bras de sa mère qui devait aller au supermarché.

\- Reste plus nous, dit Aomine en se mettant assis par terre

\- Taiga ? appela une voix venant d'une autre pièce

\- J'arrive, Tatsuya !

Il posa Tetsuya par terre en souriant, puis partit pour rejoindre Himuro. Seijuro s'assit aussi par terre, attendant sa mère.

\- Gentil Taiga-kun !

\- Tetsu aime bien Kagami ?

\- Oui, Aomine-kun, répondit le turquoise

\- Plus que moi ? intervient le rouge

Tetsuya réfléchi quelque instant, quand la mère de Daiki vient l'interrompre. Le petit basané couru vers sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, dit poliment Tetsuya et Seijuro

\- J'arrive, Aomine-san ! cria le jeune moniteur

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit la mère l'Aomine

Le petit garçon basané mit sa veste, en tendant son sac à sa mère. Taiga revient vers la dame qui attendait, en discutant avec les deux enfants. Le moniteur raconta la journée puis dit au revoir au deux Aomine qui rentrèrent chez eux.

\- Il ne reste plus que vous deux, restez sages je reviens vite

Les deux enfants jouèrent à faire rouler un ballon, sagement

\- Tu aimes moi, Tetsuya ?

\- Oui, Akashi-kun !

Le rouge se rapproche de Kuroko, laissant le ballon rouler contre le coffre à jouet. Il voulait lui faire un câlin quand…

\- Seijuro, je suis là !

Le dit Seijuro soupira en se retournant vers sa tutrice, il se leva pour aller vers elle laissant le turquoise assis là. Kagami fit comme avec les autres mamans, puis ils partirent. Akashi fit un signe de main à Tetsuya, qui lui sourit. Mais le petit turquoise resta là, tout seul. Il se lève doucement pour marcher vers Taiga.

\- Taiga-kun?

\- Oui, Tetsuya

\- Tout seul moi ? demanda le petit garçon

\- Mais non, je suis là !

Il ne restait plus que lui et Kuroko. Himuro était parti, laissant la fermeture au jeune homme. Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, partant dans la salle de télévision. Il alluma la télé, zappant sur la chaine sport.

\- Laisse ballon, Taiga-kun !

\- Tu veux regarder le Basket ? demanda le moniteur étonné

\- Ouiii !

Kagami remis la chaine, regardant le petit garçon absorbé par le ballon orange. Il sourit inconsciemment devant la petite frimousse de Tetsuya. Au bout d'une bonne heure, toujours pas de nouvelle de la mère de Kuroko, il avait essayé de l'appeler mais rien. Le petit garçon finit par s'endormir dans les bras du moniteur, en souriant. Mais celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire, il décida de rester ici quad il s'endormit sur le canapé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voila encore un chapitre bouclé, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal mais désolé du retard. J'ai déjà une petite idée pour le chapitre suivant, il me reste plus cas le mettre sur papier (enfin sur l'ordi **xD** )

Bon j'ai toujours mon petit sondage, maternelle ou primaire ? A vous de choisir **:D**


	5. Ne part pas de la crèche !

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé sur fanfiction avec les vacances et tous les aléas de ma petite vie. Bref voila mon chapitre sur les 6 petits bout de la Génération des Miracles

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tous les enfants jouaient tranquillement au ballon, aux cubes et autres jouets en tous genres. Les six petites têtes multicolores riaient ensemble avec leur jeu du ballon-bassine. Tous d'un coup, ils entendirent un coup de téléphone, les faisant sursauter.

\- Oui ? répondit une voix, qui été sûrement celle de Taiga Kagami, QUOI ?

Les six se regardèrent et décidèrent de se rapprocher. Ils virent Taiga assis sur une chaise, le téléphone à l'oreille, le jeune homme était très content et même surexcité, à faire peur à tout le monde.

\- Taiga-kun fait peur, chuchote le petit Tetsuya

\- Il doit avoir problème de grand, répondit Aomine

\- Oui allons jouer, décida Akashi

Puis ils partirent jouer à leur jeu préféré, le ballon-bassine. Mais Kuroko ne les suivit pas et il alla voir Kagami qui venait de raccroché.

\- Taiga-kun ? appela le petit turquoise en tirant le pantalon du moniteur

\- Oui ?

Le petit tendit ses bras vers le moniteur, qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi très content ?

\- Tu te souviens du sport que l'on a vu ?

\- Oui, le… je sais plus nom, rie le petit turquoise

\- Le basket, et ben c'est une grande équipe qui vient de m'appeler pour que je joue avec eux, rie le moniteur

Tetsuya applaudit en riant, mais le petit, qui était très malin, venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose

\- Taiga-kun va partir ? s'inquiète le petit

\- Euh oui, c'est aux Etats Unies mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a Himuro qui reste

Kuroko descendit des genoux de son moniteur et s'enfuit avec ses petites jambes, étonnant le moniteur qui resta sur sa chaise. Le petit courra échappant à la vigilance de Himuro et prit son tabouret pour sortir de la crèche en pleurant.

\- Aomine ? appela Shintaro

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as vu ?

\- C'était Tetsu ?

\- Il faut le dire aux autres ! court Shintaro et Aomine

Taiga chercha le petit turquoise, inquiet de ne pas le voir

\- Tatsuya ? appela Taiga

\- Quoi ? répond Himuro

\- Tu aurais vu Kuroko ?

\- Ben non il était avec toi, tu as demandé à ses amis ?

\- Non j'y vais…

Kagami s'accroupie devant le petit groupe de cinq

\- Dites-moi, vous n'aurais pas vu Kuroko ?

Ils se regardèrent et c'est Atsuchi, en mangeant un gâteau, qui répondit

\- Il est parti

Les cinq montrent la porte entre-ouverte au moniteur. Il se leva en furie et sortie en criant à Himuro de surveiller les petits et qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé. Le moniteur court dans la rue en criant le nom de Kuroko.

Le petit était assis sur un terrain de basket en pleurant, il ne voulait pas que Kagami part loin. Le moniteur retrouva le petit, et court vers lui.

\- TESTUYA ! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR !

Le turquoise pleure encore en regardant le moniteur

\- Je veux pas que Taiga-kun part !

\- Mais… Il y a Himuro…

\- Mais veut Taiga-kun !

Le moniteur prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le consolant et souris en pensant qu'il était peut-être plus heureux avec les enfants qu'il le serait sur un terrain de basket entouré de caméra.

\- Allez vient, je t'emmène manger quelque chose, souris Taiga

Kagami garda le petit turquoise près de lui et il partit dans son fast food préféré, il commanda à manger et un petit milk ( ?) à la vanille pour Kuroko puis ils se mirent à table.

\- Merci, souris le turquoise en buvant

\- Dit Kuroko, tu veux que je reste à la crèche ?

\- Oui ! Et je veux que Taiga-kun apprenne le basket à moi, rie le petit turquoise

\- Seulement à une condition, tu ne pars plus de la crèche comme ça !

\- Promis !

Kagami sourit et manga son hamburger en pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de cette petite tête turquoise. Les deux reviennent ensuite à la crèche et finirent leurs journées dans la joie d'une journée de crèche

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desole les autres personnage de la Génération Miracle n'ont pas beaucoup intervenu mais je me rattraperai )

Pour les votes, la prochaine fiction portera sur la GM en primaire ^^


End file.
